


Always Friends

by PattRose



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Cocktail stories, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Walt and Henry really feel about each other's friendship.  A glimpse into their lives with these little cocktail stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Friends

Always Friends  
Longmire Cocktail stories  
Taken from the Tria Kane’s A Year’s Worth of Cocktail’s.  
By PattRose

 

Henry heard that Walt was sick and decided he would drop by and check on him.

When Henry drove up that night it was very dark and late. Knowing it as Henry’s truck he heard, Walt didn’t bother getting up. Henry had a key for emergencies.

Henry walked in, flipped on a light and took his bags to the table in the kitchen. He pulled out lime juice, heather honey, scotch and Drambuie. He also pulled out two Irish coffee mugs and set them on the table next to the ingredients. He started water to boil on the stove and asked Walt, “How are you feeling tonight?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck,” Walt answered, with a low moan.

“I am making you an Aberdeen Angus and it is guaranteed to make all things feel better. Do you believe me?”

“For some reason, I think it might work. I’ve got to go to court tomorrow, so I have to feel better.”

Henry put the lime juice and honey in the Irish coffee mugs and then added a little of the boiling water to the mix until it dissolved. Then he added the scotch. He took the Drambuie, put it in a plastic ladle, and held it over the steam from the kettle to heat. He then ignited it and poured it into the mugs while still burning. He put the flame out with the rest of the boiling water. He stirred it up and took one over to Walt.

“To good friends, feeling better,” Henry said.

Walt took a sip of the hot liquid and said, “Whoa, now this feels good all the way down.”

“I told you this would make you feel better, did I not?”

“You did Henry. You’re a very good friend. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Walt. Now drink up and I will make you another,” Henry said.

*

Walt called Henry. “Hello.”

“Hi, why don’t you stop by after you close the bar and we’ll have a drink together? You can crash on my couch,” Walt suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. I will be there at about midnight, because I am closing up shop now. It was dead tonight.”

“See you soon, Henry.”

When Henry arrived, it was fifteen minutes past midnight and Walt should have been sleeping, but instead he was waiting for his best friend to come over for a drink.

Henry walked in without even knocking, carrying a bag with lots of bottles.

“What do you have there, Henry?”

“I am going to make us a delicious drink. Sit down and wait to be impressed.”

Walt did exactly that. He sat at the kitchen table and watched as Henry pulled out all of the bottles of liqueur.

“This is called 500 Proof and it may knock your socks off, Walt.”

Walt watched as Henry poured a shot of vodka, a shot of Southern Comfort, a shot of bourbon, a shot of 151 proof rum, a shot of simple syrup and a little more than a shot of orange juice into a shaker with ice. He shook it until it was cold and then strained over ice in a Collins glass. Walt wasn’t sure this looked too appetizing but he was going to trust Henry as he always did.

Both men were sitting at the table and drinking their drink. Neither man said a word until Henry finally asked, “Why could you not sleep tonight?”

“I had some things on my mind and felt like talking to my good friend, is that a crime?” Walt asked.

“I am here. Talk to me,” Henry said.

“I don’t know where to start. Maybe tonight I just needed some companionship. Maybe I don’t need to talk.”

“Walt, I can wait a long while for you to talk to me. When you are ready, just say the word. I will be here.”

“I have to wrap my mind around things first and then we’ll talk about it.”

“Like I said, I am here when you need me to listen,” Henry said, softly.

“You’re always here for me, Henry. You’re a good friend. Thank you.”

“And thank you for being my good friend, also. Do you think you will be able to sleep now?”

“Henry, after that drink, anyone could sleep. Are you going to sleep on the couch?”

“Yes…it was a strong drink. I do not wish to drive now. Where are the sheets and blanket?”

The two men made up the couch and Walt said, “Goodnight, Henry.”

“Goodnight, Walt. I will see you in the morning.”

Walt went in and found himself getting sleepy while getting ready for bed. That drink was potent. Walt lay down and that was the last thing he remembered. Except for how good a friend Henry was to him.

*

Walt was getting ready for bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. He opened up the door to find Henry standing there with bags and pillow in hand.

“What’s up?” Walt asked.

“I do not wish to be alone tonight. So, I came to stay over at my best friend’s house and I will sleep on the sofa. I brought all the makings for a new drink, Walt.”

“Come on in and tell me all about the new drink.”

Henry set his pillow down, walked into the kitchen, setting down his bags on the counter. He pulled out the ingredients and set them up for the drink of the evening. “This drink is called Mahwah Iced Tea. I brewed some tea before coming, so it is fresh and tasty.”

“I like to watch you make drinks. You make it look so simple, Henry.”

“Walt, I think I should, since I run a bar.”

Henry put a shot of Jim Beam whiskey and a shot of Southern Comfort whiskey into a highball glass filled with ice and then poured in the fresh brewed tea. He stirred it and handed one to Walt.

“Cheers, my friend,” Henry said.

“Cheers, Henry.” Walt took a drink and said, “Now, why are you really here?”

“I was lonely, Walt. Do you ever just get lonely?”

“All the time, Henry. I never thought of stopping by your place when I feel like that. That would have made things much easier. Thank you for the visit, because I was having a lonely night tonight, too.”

“I think we shall have another drink before we retire.”

“Good idea, Henry. And thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Walt. I am very glad that we are friends.”

“The best of friends, Henry.”

*

Henry had went to the memorial site wall where Hector was laid to rest and decided that when he got home he was going in his office, shutting the door and locking everyone out. He was determined to have a drink in Hector’s name. He deserved more than that, but right now it was all he could offer him. A goodbye to his good friend.

The glass jar that everyone left their wishes in was in Henry’s pocket as he walked into his office, he took it out and he set it on the shelf. He would look at it later. Much later. Henry also had a bottle of beer and 100 proof vodka to make a special drink with.

He mixed one and a half shots of 100 proof vodka, poured it into a glass and then filled it with his beer. He then added a splash of tabasco sauce for flavor. It was called Beer Buster and Hector used to love them. It was not Henry’s favorite drink but this was for Hector.

He sat down in his chair, before he took a drink and held up the glass and said, “Cheers, Hector. Goodbye, my dear friend. You will be missed.”

There was nothing else to say or do. Hector loved this drink, Henry did know that much.

The sadness and quiet that occupied the room, filled Henry’s heart and soul. This was going to be a long night.

Henry could hear everyone laughing and talking out in the bar and Henry wondered if anyone even thought about Hector. Everyone seemed wrapped up in their own happiness except for him. He would always have time for Hector. He had a special place in his heart for his dear friend. Henry also knew that he now owned his very own guardian angel and he knew Hector would be watching out for him from his new home.

*

Walt had a long and dreadful day and was looking forward to just kicking his boots off and relaxing a little before he went to bed. When he drove up to his house, he saw the lights on, with Henry’s truck out in front. Walt instantly smiled. Henry no doubt heard about Walt’s bad day and would try and talk him into a better mood.

He opened the door and smelled coffee first thing. “Nothing like coming home and having a cup of coffee right before bedtime,” Walt said, smiling.

“I used decaf, so stop complaining already.”

“What are you doing here, Henry?”

Henry smiled and answered, “My job. I am the bartender. Now sit down and I will make you a drink that will calm your nerves and make your day seem better.”

“What’s it called, Henry?”

“Café Alpine. Is that not a great name?”

“That is a great name. What’s in it?” Walt asked.

“Watch and learn, Walt.”

Henry took two coffee cups and added a shot of peppermint schnapps to each cup and then filled it with coffee. He handed one to Walt and said, “Enjoy.”

Walt took a sip and smiled. “Perfect name, for a perfect drink. And you know what, I think it is relaxing? I wonder why.”

“Peppermint is very soothing to the soul, Walt. Relax and sit down, I will make you another one once you are finished with that one.”

“Thank you, Henry. You’re a good friend.”

“You are most welcome, Walt. You are a good friend, too.”

The two men sat silently drinking their Café Alpine, happy in each other’s company without any talk. This is what real friends did.

*

Walt had a horrible day. Not that anything bad happened, it was the fact that nothing happened at all. He was bored out of his mind and needed a good stiff drink. Walt knew exactly where to go and who would pick something special just for him. Walt smiled as he thought about his best friend, Henry Standing Bear. They were very lucky to have each other. A lot of people went their entire lives without good friends. Walt not only had a good friend but a best friend.

When Walt walked into the Red Pony Bar, Henry smiled and gave him a slight salute. Walt smiled back and sat down at the bar. “What can I get for you, Walt?”

“Henry, I had a day that wouldn’t end. I need something that’s going to make me forget all about it. Just one drink, that’s all I need.”

Henry laughed and said, “I have just the thing. It is called Admiral and you are going to like it.”

Henry poured one shot of rye whiskey, two shots of dry vermouth, a splash of lemon juice into a shaker with ice, and then strained and poured over ice in an old fashioned glass.

Walt thought this drink looked simple enough and it might even be tasty. Henry sat it down in front of Walt and said, “This one is on the house.”

“Thank you, Henry,” Walt answered and took a slow drink out of the glass. He had to go slow because it was very strong but also very tasty. Henry seemed to know exactly what people would like. This is why he did so well with running the Red Pony Bar. He was a people pleaser and he could read your body language and know what you needed.

Walt smiled at Henry and said, “I’m already better, Henry. Thank you. This was perfect.”

Henry wiped up the counter and smiled at Walt. “We all have days like today, Walt. Now relax and drink that. You will sleep like a baby tonight.”

“I just bet I will.”

*

Walt walked into the Red Pony and smiled when he saw Henry arguing with Matthias. They never seemed to get along. Matthias walked by and glared at Walt. Walt just smiled. 

He sat down at the bar and said, “Give me something new and different. I feel like a change.”

Henry went right to work and poured equal parts root beer and Guinness Stout and layered it in a beer mug. It looked different and Henry brought it over to Walt and smiled. “Try this, Walt. It is a Black and Brown. I have sold about six of them tonight. Tell me if it is good.”

Walk took a big drink and was surprised at how good it tasted. It sounded weird, so he wasn’t sure about it. “I like it. Try one, Henry.”

Henry built one for himself and took a drink. “No, this is not my type of drink, Walt. I do not care for it at all. It might be because I dislike root beer.”

“Why are you trying it if you hate root beer?” 

Henry smiled and answered, “You asked me to join you and I was being polite.”

“Wash the taste down with a beer and tequila. I know you like those.”

“Good idea, Walt. I shall do that.”

“What did Matthias want?” 

Henry built his drink while he talked. “He did not wish for anything, Walt. He only came to give me a hard time. He dislikes me in the largest way possible.”

“I don’t understand him.”

“Nor, he you,” Henry reminded Walt. 

“Want to go fishing this weekend, Henry?”

“No, it is too cold now, Walt. Maybe when the ground thaws a little more. When it is this frozen, the fish do not bite as well.”

“Okay, you say the word and we’ll go fishing when you’re up for it.”

“Thank you for asking me,” Henry said. 

“I have to get home, Henry. Thanks for the drink. I liked it.” Walt threw a twenty on the bar. 

“I am glad you did, Walt. See you tomorrow.”

Walt smiled all the way out to his SUV and enjoyed the taste of root beer on his lips. He didn’t care what Henry said. It was good.


End file.
